johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
A Holly Johnny Christmas
A holly Johnny Christmas 'is the first part of 82th episode and the 163th episode over all. It's also the second Christmas episode of Johnny Test to air in 2011. Summary Johnny tries to get an Extreme Snowball-making machine for Christmas, but it's selling out in the Porkbelly really fast and now first he must find a way to land on Santa's "nice list." Plot Everyone in town has gathered in the square, awaiting the lighting of the tree to signify the start of the Christmas season. After it does, Johnny and Dukey head to the Toy Castle to check out the season's hottest toy: the Rapid-Fire 10-per-Second Extreme Snowball Making Machine. An old man also tells him to donate to the less fortunate, but Johnny apologizes for being unable to since he's broke. He's then found by his family who go home to write their Christmas lists. After a quick song, the kids have finished their lists and give them to their parents. Upon seeing the snowball-making machine at the top of Johnny's list, Lila becomes determined to get it, refusing to relive a childhood incident where Johnny didn't get a gift: Hugh tries to get her to accept the Christmas is about Family rather than gifts, though she doesn't listen. They head to the Toy Palace only to find out the toy has sold out and they're laughed out of the store after asking the manager if there are anymore shipments coming to Porkbelly. After they come home without the snowball-making machine, Johnny decides to rely on Santa Claus to get his gift and asks if he's been naughty or nice: Dukey checks a chart and tells him Santa could go either way. Worried about being the only kid in town without a snowball-making machine, Johnny turn to his last resort: his sisters. In the lab, Susan and Mary show off their modified stockings, capable of stretching out to hold 1,000 times more presents. Upon hearing of Johnny's dilemma from Dukey, the twins decide to give him their present: an Extremer Snowball-Making Machine. Johnny heads out to test it and show it off to everyone in the neighborhood, but it malfunctions and causes destruction. Johnny throws the machine in a garbage can, sad he won't get his #1 present. The next day, Dukey adds up all of Johnny's past deeds and concludes he's in the naughty zone. With no other options, Johnny tells Dukey to hack the toy company's database and reroute their last shipment of Snowball-making machines to Porkbelly. At the same time, the twins are doing the same thing in the lab while Lila has Jimmy, an intern from her company do the exact same tactic in the kitchen. Jimmy, however calls it illegal and asks if Christmas is really about family (something Hugh states isn't in this family and criticizes Lila for) but tells him to keep hacking. Although who did it isn't revealed, the shipment is successfully rerouted from Center City to Porkbelly tomorrow, on Christmas Eve. Upon seeing this, however, Johnny realizes what will happen should the rest of the townspeople learn of the shipment. Soon enough, everyone stampedes to the Toy Castle to get a Snowball-Making Machine. The whole Test family is in the crowd and is soon brought together and launched out of the crowd. Everyone decides to be together for Christmas, but Lila, refusing to give up, takes each person's hundred dollars and decides to bribe someone coming out of the store. Johnny, however, decides that he doesn't need the toy after seeing how far everyone went just to get him the toy: in addition, he decides to donate all $300 to the old man who states Johnny is a good boy and wishes the Test family a Merry Christmas. On Christmas Morning, everyone gets what they wanted: Susan and Mary's stockings are a success and they got plutonium, Hugh has his family together, Dukey gets bacon (the only thing he wanted), and much to his surprise, Johnny gets the Extreme Snowball-Making Machine. Everyone is initially confused, but Hugh says he got on Santa's Nice list after all. Johnny celebrates with a happy Christmas dance as the charity band plays outside, the old man revealed to be Santa who ends the episode with his trademark "HO HO HO!" Song * Merry Listmas Trivia *'Running Gag: Hugh stating Christmas is a time for family and being together, then ringing a bell. *The rush for the Extreme Snowball-Making Machine is a parody of the consumerism that has virtually taken over modern-day Christmas. *This episode's name is a pun of the phrase "Have a holly jolly Christmas". * Santa Claus makes his second, official appearance (Johnny Degrees Below Zero). Goofs Gallery Johnny-Test-A-Holly-Johnny-Christmas-2.jpg Johnny-Test-A-Holly-Johnny-Christmas-1.jpg Extreme snowball making machine.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Plot Needed Category:Incomplete pages Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo Ds Game